


Buzzkill.

by Minjoonalist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Penetration, Quickie, Soft Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vaginal Fingering, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjoonalist/pseuds/Minjoonalist
Summary: In which your boss has a consistent streak of being the biggest wet blanket.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Buzzkill.

There was nothing more thrilling than the violent purr of the engine surrounding your senses, the harsh wind whipping through your hair, the exhilarating sound of power that brought you and your crew mates through the dark silent streets of an unknown neighborhood and especially the pride that came with knowing everyone would end up praising you for your extraordinary skills as a getaway driver. You'd only known them for about three weeks, but that was plenty of enough time to showcase your abilities and impress them. They would compliment you, lifting your ego for the complicated turns and cheering you on for the risky maneuvers that allowed all of you to get off scot free with more than five hundred thousand dollars...you loved it, every single part of it.

It was moments like this where Jimin snaps his hands to applaud your fearless energy, Hoseok, the personified can of sunshine boosts you for whipping the fast car in front of a massive truck as a means to shake the three police cars chasing you down the highway. The kid, known as Jungkook- widening his eyes in amazement and slight fear once that same truck misses all of you by a hair as you exited fast lane.

It was a thrill and one you found yourself living off of recently.

The adrenaline and rush of everything you had done, bringing life to the boring, mundane one you'd use to live before. How you were just some pretty accountant by day, kissing the asses of rich old men with too much privilege on their hands- but only to turn around and take care of it for them by night time...in other words you were robbing them blind and just the thought alone always had you grinning ear to ear, even while you turned the unharmed vehicle into the hidden garage that your crew mates owned. It was fun, yet rewarding every time and _nothing_ anyone did could ever ruin that-

"That was dumb."

"Excuse me?"You balk.

All too quickly, the rush of your misdeed had drained away from your body and suddenly the air had gone incredibly still. The three men currently residing in the back of the car, pauses just as perplexed as you were in the driver's seat- your eyes glued to the platinum blonde male staring you down in the passenger.

Arms crossed, his pearly teeth nibbling on a silver lip ring- Jin, otherwise known as Kim Seokjin and your boss, meets you with an unimpressed gaze "You heard what I said, that was stupid and reckless." He continues, voice devoid of any kindness as well as having irritation enter those black irises.

You shake your head, blinking a couple of times just to make sure you're understanding him and maybe you weren't in some dream. "I'm confused...what are you talking about?" your voice lifts slightly with outrage while you turned the key in the ignition to shut the car off.

Jin's face only hardens "Don't make me repeat myself, that bull crap stunt you pulled back there could've nearly killed us. We were lucky that truck driver only hesitated from hearing the police sirens just before that exit...like I said, _dumb_." The tense outburst between all of you, was enough to throw the entire atmosphere and stun you all into silence.

Well all except Hoseok, as the optimistic member, he suddenly reaches forward to pat Jin on the shoulder from the back "Hey man, She was great back there- Lighten up."

"Yeah Hyung, the important thing is that we're all alive and we each have a hundred thousand dollars in our pockets without anyone catching on." Jungkook decides to chime in as well, peering around for confirmation- which he does receive. "There's no telling what could have happened if she didn't."

You on the other hand didn't reply to the hurtful insult of the soured male beside you and neither did Jimin, Too busy trying to cope with the foreign reaction of your driving skills and that you were being scolded for _actually doing your Job_. As you sat there listening to the both of them defend your honor, you'd hoped some of it might have gotten to the quiet grouch raining in on your thrill, but instead it only increased his anger. Which only caused Seokjin to turn his attention to the three men in the back.

He sends an expectant look to Hoseok "I'm sorry...do you and Jimin not have money in the back of this car to go count?" He presses harshly "Instead of worrying about the brat, I suggest you tend to your duties." Seokjin snaps his fingers, causing the dark haired male to flinch and send you all a beaten look before backing down. Within the next few seconds Hoseok opens his back seat door, getting out grumpily and causing a chain for Jimin to follow him. They both walk around to the back of the car, both of them coming into your vision on the rearview mirror. You catch sight of Jimin, a short wink coming from him with two hits to the closed trunk signaling you to pop it open.

Immediately, you oblige.

Meanwhile Jin turns around to Jungkook, the poor kid's Adam Apple bobbing up and down as your boss looks at him sternly. "Well?"

"Um, I-I should probably help them?" He says a bit unsure, his pitiful posture within the middle seat, making your soft spot for him ache.

His knees knocked together, rough hands rubbing nervously across his muscular thighs- which makes you wonder how he could possibly be so wrecked from one man and yet keep a calm composure when facing the lethal obstacles of obtaining glorious amounts of money. Nonetheless, you don't have much time to process before the kid is scurrying out of his seat, doing the same as his friends and opening the back seat's door to let himself out-leaving the both of you inside with silence.

"...Well that was uncalled for." You finally mumble after a few seconds go by.

From beside you, Seokjin Sighs tiredly- almost ruefully before completely ignoring you. The skip in your heart beat from the situation only serves to remind you of how much adrenaline you still had running through your system.

Just like that, Seokjin had immediately ruined the mood like always and if that weren't enough to have you fuming from the buzzkill, then what he said next did him no Justice. "Aw the brat can't handle criticism all of a sudden?"

Your face turns sour "I can when that person isn't being a dick."

"It's never stopped you before."He scoffs " Pointing out a selfish move like that doesn't make me the bad guy Kiddo, unfortunately for you, you have a hard time seeing that fault."

Your anger spikes, watching as he rests his head back. Even more now that the adrenaline in you had become noticeable and part of you wondered if he was riling you up on purpose.

_It wouldn't be the first time..._ Seokjin had pissed you off plenty of times before in-fact the man had been giving you a hard time since the first day you began. You couldn't recall a single memory where you and your boss had a pleasant conversation with each other, not when you brought him the _damaged_ and stolen vehicle of your ex to his garage and especially not when you had to explain the wreckage it'd received after you crashed it in an impromptu street race after your break up.

Now that you were thinking about it, you remembered how you even managed to land the job in the first place...Right, because maybe it didn't help that your ex happened to be very good customer of the garage owner and that if it weren't for him- you'd be facing a few years behind bars at the moment. Agreeing to never tell the poor soul the whereabouts of his precious child unless you agreed to work a few jobs for him.

Before then, he'd already been aware of your talent, hearing about it constantly from his babbling friend and always dreading the long convos of another man bragging about his girlfriend, who _'knows how to drive a stick shift in more ways than one'_. You grimaced from the crude comment when Jin had mentioned it to you and it'd been a pleasure knowing he wouldn't be able to say it anymore, Although the man himself had no problem bringing it up just to toy with you on the matter.

So yeah you kind of owed it to him, especially when he'd taken the liberty to fix the car up for you...but still...It doesn't mean he gets to be an ass right now.

"You're right Jin, It's not like I'm risking my life too," The man rolls his eyes as soon as you speak "-Or that I managed to lose three police cars and a helicopter that nearly caught us from a misdirection you gave prior." You huff out from your nose, your face turning so red Seokjin could've sworn he'd seen steam coming from your ears.

He then hears it before he sees it, the sound of an opening car door and shuffling coming from his side, only to see you clamber out of your seat angrily and turn his way. "You know what, forget it, we got the money... If you think what I did was selfish, fine, but I'm done, I did what you asked and I got us the hell out of there. So do us all a favor and take that damn stick out of your ass for once." You snap at the older man, not giving him a chance to reply before slamming the car door in his face and also not noticing the way he shamelessly eyes you from his seat.

From behind the car, all three men freeze from your sudden outburst- their shocked expressions morphing while seeing someone so calm suddenly go-off on the most intimidating person here. You clear your throat from the awkward air surrounding you... _maybe now would be a good time to leave._ You think to yourself, your feeting shifting to turn away until one final sound of a slammed car door stops you as well.

Seokjin steps out, his own aura turning for the worst, but he doesn't plan to take it out on the others. No in-fact even as the three quickly move into action from seeing him appear as well, he doesn't spare them glance when his eyes ignite on fire from your words. Seokjin's nostrils flare, inked arms flexing at his sides under a light pink button down and the back of his neck gone completely red, bringing the tiniest bit of fear in you, that you'd gone too far.

_Oh and you did._

"Jungkook." The air practically vibrates with the bass of Seokjin's voice. The younger stops in between Hoseok and Jimin, eyes widened with curiosity of hearing his name.

"Y-Yes?" he answers quickly.

Seokjin glances at him, an honest emotion written on his face- giving you whiplash from the sudden change of character. "Go home. It's late and the last thing I need is for your older brother to jump down my throat about where you've been. Tell Namjoon I'll be making your drop Tomorrow morning." He says with finalty. _Namjoon_...That name itself was enough to punch you in the gut and had it not been for the crippling rush plaguing your body- you'd be feeling quite nauseous at the mention of your ex-boyfriend.

At first Jungkook makes no effort to move completely bewildered by the sudden order "I...but-"

Jimin gives him a light shove to break his trance. "Go, before you piss him off even more -we got it from here." he whispers but not low enough that you couldn't catch it from your side of the car.

Jungkook, looks around to all of you for the last time tonight, muttering a silent confirmation before slowly backing off and heading in the opposite direction. No doubt heading out to his own car. After that is done Seokjin barks the simple orders to the two others "Count and leave." Insisting how late it is for them as well and if he saw them again tonight- they'll have more to worry about than whether or not they make it home.

Unlike Jungkook, the both of them agree with no hesitation, grabbing what was left in the trunk and heading off somewhere deeper into the garage without so much as glancing your way or saying goodnight. A strange way to act, considering they were always the first ones to do so and with that- you couldn't stop the sinking foreboding in the pit of your stomach.

_Oh._

Finally Seokjin comes back to you, expression blank and yet you could still feel the cold chill draping down your spine from the look- A strange mix of adrenaline with the beginnings of a newfound lust rising in your abdomen from the wolfish gaze he sends your way. Across from his side of the car, He snaps his fingers once again and points to you. "Come here." He doesn't question and neither do you, your body on autopilot as your slow footsteps reaches his ears. Each step felt non-existent as if you were walking into a trap and it was too late to turn back. You swallow, frowning up at the tense man staring at you while you walk around the car. Once close enough, you stop a few feet away from him, the butterflies in your stomach sending alarms to your head that you had found yourself in this situation with Seokjin.

_Strange how it quickly turned to excitement._

He gives you a once over, narrowed eyes zoning in specifically on how far you'd allowed yourself space. He suddenly meets your eyes "Do you like pissing me off?" The male could only ask, crossing his arms together- your own eyes flickering to the tattooed biceps bulging out from the action.

You swallow in your very dry throat. "I could ask you the same thing, you've grown quite the record."

He arches a brow, face hardening from the reply and he suddenly takes a step forward, beginning to circle opposite of the car and towards you. " I'm not trying to be an ass, y/n." He starts cautiously.

"You've been an ass since the first day we met," You sputter in disbelief watching him take another slow step. "admit it you don't like me because you think I broke your friend's heart. Good news, it's the other way around." You point out wearily, subconsciously taking a step back of your own towards the hood of the car.

It was no secret how bad of a break up you and your ex had and if anyone knew, it was definitely Jungkook. The constant bickering and fighting between you and his older brother, the poor thing had to have heard every horrible word you both spat at each other within their home and there was no surprise that even _he_ wanted you to end it. Truth be told, you both were wrong, a bad match to put it lightly and the biggest problem seemed to be how easy it was for Namjoon to wear his heart on his sleeve. He was too jealous, too demanding, too sensitive and It's probably why anyone would think you were the one who hurt him, that definitely wasn't the case.

Seokjin's Features turn down in confusion, before a sly grin breaks across his face, a reaction you weren't expecting and his brows furrowing in as if the words you were speaking are absolute gibberish. "Is that what you think? That's... Interesting." he ponders out loud, amusement clear as ever in his voice. "I mean you're wrong, but you're right I don't like you."

Your face goes flat, from where you stand Seokjin has gotten significantly closer- your entire body on high alert as your boss begins to tower over you. He tilts his head, your instincts screaming at you to run away and yet you don't move a single inch- your heart pounding in your chest. "Your mouth and narcissistic tendencies piss me off to no end, but you can drive so Namjoon was right about that and If I actually gave a shit about your past relationship- I wouldn't constantly find myself wanting to fuck a brat against his car at this moment." He shrugs while bringing himself even closer, those sinful eyes swirling with a much darker intention.

"I-I what?"

Your entire nervous system jolts from the confession, the electrifying mixture of arousal strumming through you more than ever as the visual had gone to your head. It's not like you've never thought of it before, After all you'd be lying to say you weren't attracted to him- he was insanely gorgeous. However the problem came whenever Seokjin would go out of his way to comment negatively to you or for instance dismiss your every attempt whenever you tried to have a decent conversation with him.

But now that was different, So much that part of you couldn't comprehend the sudden force of his lips crashing down on yours. A surprised yelp leaving your body from the soft plush fiercely molding against your mouth, accompanied with the searing cold of his silver lip ring. The kiss is completely unexpected and yet for some reason hot licks of arousal pool around within your stomach easily. You breathe deeply into him, two long arms coming to wrap tightly within the curve of your waist and Seokjin's hand snakes slightly under the warmth of your shirt, resting at the small of your back.

All over, the butterflies you were feeling had gone completely haywire, your body being pressed firmly into his hard chest and on instinct your own hands had braced themselves onto his broad shoulders.

He groans, a startling vibration that has you rubbing your thighs together, managing to catch his attention in the process and Seokjin can't help but to run his tongue across the bottom seam of your lips. It feels as if your body had naturally melted into him, the dominance in his kiss leaving you breathless and your head had begun to spin as he moves to suck on your bottom lip- wanting entry so bad he had even sank his teeth to elicit a moan from your end.

"Damn I've wanted to do that for a while now." His husky chuckle has you keening into him, the hands on your back roaming up further, when he lifts you more into him. By now Seokjin had managed to slip in completely, the wet muscle maneuvering in every way it pleased, taking over completely and tasting you to the fullest.

At some point you'd managed to get completely lost in Seokjin, all your previous thoughts vanishing within his embrace and slowly you could feel your panties dampening from his touch- a violent shiver racking down your spine once his cold fingertips grazes all the way up on your heating skin. Your back arches, the thick bulge of his erection digging into your abdomen and you nearly grow goosebumps everywhere. Without noticing, your boss had managed to back you up against the car, a muscular thigh parting itself between your legs and rutting up into you, causing you to shiver pleasurably into his hold.

With his lips continuing their attack on yours, you're still reminded of the silver ring digging into you, your own impulse to latch onto it, teeth tugging slightly to push a faint gasp from him. He feels an immediate twitch in his pants, his own arousal getting to his head and He suddenly parts- "Fuck okay." You hear him breath, panting as the air finally makes its way back into your lungs and it doesn't dawn on you what exactly just happened. Perhaps it could have been from the adrenaline running through your system or maybe that it's been a while since you've been with anyone except Namjoon- but slowly you felt yourself slipping away, your fucked out gaze meeting Seokjin's feral one and you held no ounce of regret.

"Lets try not tugging on that." He suddenly gives a dry laugh, but there's no denying the deep lust residing in it.

"S-Sorry, we probably should have stopped sooner." he hears you breathe in response, your eyes clouded with a long gone emotion and there was nothing more he wanted than to bend you over and fuck you mercilessly.

He's wanted that for a while now, often finding himself wondering what it would be like to have the prideful little vixen rendered helpless under his touch. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like you, but damn if you didn't turn the man on beyond what would even make sense. To him, you were infuriating and at the same time a forbidden fruit to be eaten. How you'd come to the conclusion he disliked you because of Namjoon he wouldn't understand, but what he does know is that you were a wild card and one his friend thought could be tamed. He was wrong, and Seokjin could tell the second you brought in the poor scrapped vehicle without an ounce of guilt.

"You're not sorry." he whispers lower than ever, catching you by surprise. "If anything you're the opposite...you're practically grinding yourself on me."

Your hands dig nervously into the cloth of his shirt, an untamable throbbing striking you between your thighs proving the truth behind his statement. As if completely drawn to him, all you do was wish his lips were back on yours- your eyes switching repeatedly to stare up at him and that's when you feel it, a movement so slow and torturous it nearly had your knees buckling.

Somehow without being noticed, His hand had begun to move from behind your back, coming around between the both of you and landing at the front of your jeans. He suddenly pops the button open, your zipper being tugged down afterwards and Seokjin watches you cautiously as he slips his hand in and over your clothed heat. His lips part at the feel, your slick wetness drenching the frail material on his hand. "And quite frankly, you're a terrible liar...aren't you kiddo?"

You whimper pitifully rutting yourself down onto his hand, enjoying the pressure of his fingers gliding over your slit and rubbing teasing circles around your clit.

"...please." you find yourself saying to him, your hands clutching him tighter.

"Please? That's new, but I don't know what you're asking for." He frowns, applying more pressure between your folds and then switching to pull your underwear aside. You gasp at the new pleasure, your pussy becoming more and more sensitive to his touch and it was foreign to suddenly feel this way for him, at this point you didn't care.

"Jin just fuck me already." You groan, two of his fingers sliding downwards and deeper into your folds, stopping right at your entrance before one sinks in and then the other. Your body tenses, pressing yourself closer to him and he smirks wickedly-wanting to hear exactly those words coming from your mouth.

Seokjin suddenly leans down, bringing his lips close against your ear "That's no way to speak to your boss- If you really want my cock, you're gonna have to be nicer about it...So let's try again hm?" You gasp, feeling the slow thrusts of his slender digits before he curls them inside. He hums slowly, soft lips caressing over your earlobe and trailing down more to place a soft kiss on your neck. "What are you asking for y/n?" Seokjin tries once more, licking and nibbling on the soft flesh while fucking his fingers a little harder into you.

This time your knees really do buckle, a soft mewl coming deep from within your chest and you don't hesitate to breathe out what you wanted. "Jin please I need you to fuck me."

He hums out again, this time as if to think more on the decision... _as if he was actually going to change his mind._ "Now?"

" Y-Yes." He hears your reply, so soft and desperate almost able to rub off on him in the process.

"Right here?" By now you could hear the smile on his lips, which was strange since you'd actually never seen one on him. The idea makes you roll your eyes while muttering another yes, but you bite your lip immediately afterwards- your stomach swirling with warmth from the new action.

It doesn't last long however, in the next second Seokjin was slipping his hand away from you, placing one last kiss at the bottom of your neck before pulling back with hunger swirling fierce in his eyes. "You know, you sound a lot hotter when you beg." He teases watching your face screw up into one of your famous glares.

"Fuck o-" You're being moved before you could finish. He grabs your waist, twisting it with enough force to have you turning away from him and presses your front towards the car.

"Bend." He grunts when you take too long to catch on.

You yelp in again in surprise, a huge palm pushing towards the middle of your back and suddenly you're doing just as he says- bending forward over the warm hood of the car. Your ass pushed back towards his front and unable to see anything he was doing. Your body trembles from the new position, feeling Seokjin's hands run soothingly down your sides towards the back of your ass- giving it a harsh squeeze. "Good little brat."

Bent away from him, you silently await the moment his fingers would then latch onto the band of your pants and undies. You bite your lip, the cold air rushing around the heated flesh of your ass, his knuckles grazing your hips as he tugs them down to the middle of your thighs. Your pussy clenches to the praise he gives you, wetness seeping out and down your exposed core while also making Seokjin groan out from the sight. He takes in another breath- mouth watering to your drenched core and wanting so badly to taste you in the moment, but there just wasn't enough time.

"Jin hurry." you whimper, feeling a single finger glide up your slit once again- taking the opportunity to sway your ass in front him, inviting him.

"Fuck, " He swallows, his own hands flying for his zipper and you can hear as he undoes himself behind you.

Part of you wondered just for a second if he'd happened to have any protection on him- realizing how you both were out in the open and-"O-Oh." You suddenly hiss into the silent air.

Seokjin, grips himself at the base of his dick and presses into one side of your cheek to spread you out for him. Thank god he'd prepped you before, your heart racing in your chest as the warm mushroom tip presses into you, gliding up and down your bare core. Eventually when it's coated enough he stops just outside your entrance, pressing himself in and begins to sink himself slowly into your tight walls.

Hissing again, you gasp at the unbelievable stretch of his girth, your pussy slowly taking him in and molding around him almost to a point where it was slightly uncomfortable- however despite his nature, Seokjin is gentle about it. He rocks himself in, giving you time to adjust to the size of him and there was no denying the gradually growing pleasure that was beginning to take over your body.

"Yes..." you gasp out breathlessly, hands bracing under your body once you feel him reach deep inside you, able to touch the special area of nerves that made up your g-spot...you start to become restless.

"Fuck you're so tight, I need to move." His voice comes out strained, grip on your hips tightening a bit more, you simply whimper in return while pushing yourself back onto him fully. In unison, the both of you groan out in pleasure, his slow rocking stuttering from the action.

Seokjin, Takes in a breath- pulling himself slowly out of your heat and snaps his hips back into you. He does this again, pulling back and thrusting into you a bit harder before setting a comfortable pace. With another cry coming from you, it almost takes everything in him not to lose control, his slower thrusts giving you enough to get off and still you need more.

_Oh yeah it's definitely the adrenaline._

You whimper, voice cracking as his length hits your g-spot over again. "More...p-please" you try biting your lip.

Seokjin hears you, the untamable emotion riding in his chest fluttering from the request. His hand leaves your hip to bury itself in the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair to pull you up to him. You cry out, his grip twisting in your hair to turn your face towards him. When you do, your breathing stops, dark eyes lit with so passion in them you nearly melt right there.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder brat? Is that what you're asking?" His deep and breathless voice vibrates on your back. Without thinking you're nodding your head frantically, a desperate need is filling your eyes that has Seokjin's will to hold back snapping in half.

Immediately he slams his lips back onto yours, the grip in your hair becoming painful as he pulls out to ram himself back into you. Your hands reach back, managing to latch onto his thighs and you can't help loud cries you set free into his kiss. Seokjin moans too, loving the feel of your body shaking under him and he slowly feels his own resolve. He suddenly breaks the kiss, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer and Seokjin lets you fall forward again, suddenly taking a rougher turn to make you reach your release.

With a deeper snap of his hips, the delicious stretch of his cock begins to turn your legs to jelly, a louder moan falling past your lips and into the night air as another one of his powerful thrusts jerks your body forward. Your torso falls even more, the warmth from the hood caressing your chest and easily you were met with your fucked out reflection. Teary eyes, wild hair and a sweaty face twisted into ecstasy- you shut your eyes before the predicament could truly set in.

How the hell did you get here? Letting Seokjin fuck your brains out in such an open space and loving the thrill of it. His fingers deep within your hair, pulling and tugging you back towards him as he drills himself in and out of you repeatedly, bringing your awaiting orgasm closer and faster than ever, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

"Such a good little slut, Who would've thought you'd be so whipped for my dick." You hear him growl from behind you, a large hand connecting harshly with the soft skin of your ass. A tiny shriek is ripped from your throat and you then let out a tiny sob as your walls quivered around him from the action. He chuckles darkly, gripping harder onto your hips as he picks up the pace and begins to pound harder into you- loving every sexy ass moan that leaves your mouth every time he thrusts into you. "Oh the brat likes that? Do you like when I talk to you like a cock loving slut? You don't want me to call you princess or _baby girl?_ "

Your mouth parts in protest "I-...f-fuck Seokjin shut u-up, yes!" You cry out, As your nerves begin to prickle with the beginnings of your release- your sweaty hands squeaking up against the hood as they try to grab anything to anchor you down and before you know it- he's pressing down harder into your back, his other hand leaving your hair to come and rub frenzied circles around your clit.

"Oh shit, fuck you just gushed around me. I bet you're going cum." He pants, thrusts becoming relentless and overwhelming. " Fuck, fuck yes- keep taking me just like that...wanna cum in this tight little pussy. Do you want to cum on my dick? W-wanna be a good little slut and let me cum in whats mine?"

"Yes J-Jin, Fuck yes!" By now you felt as if your body was going limp, your loud cries turning into drawled out moans and it could be accompanied by his grunts of pleasure as well as the connecting of his hips to your sore ass.

He swallows a fevered moan of his own "Then cum, show me who this pussy belongs to."

You grow more butterflies in your stomach, hearing him call you his so suddenly when the guy had barely acknowledged you before. It was confusing to say the least, but all the while so fucking hot and you didn't have the time to truly comprehend it- instead you allowed the pleasure to consume you. The strong feeling of intense warmth abruptly overtaking your body, your toes curling inside your shoes, a sharp squeak escaping your lips and Seokjin could feel your body stiffen under him as your legs shook sporadically from your powerful orgasm.

Seokjin growls out a guttural moan, His sloppy thrusts tipping him over once he feels your walls clenched tightly around him- bringing his orgasm on so suddenly, the next thing he knew, Seokjin was suddenly collapsing heavily over your back with a curse. " _Shit!_ "

You pant trying to ride out your high, hips continuing to rock against him even as his cock swells in you. Sudden spurts of hot cum drench your walls and manages to trigger the aftershocks of your own release.

"Um wow." You breath out, after staying in your position for a few minutes, both of you trying to catch your breath. Seokjin's chest could be felt rising and falling heavily onto your back, his length softening within you and it was then then that you finally heard him speak.

"He was right." Jin mumbles out into the now silent garage, making you frown in confusion.

"Who was?"

Seokjin presses his forehead into your back, his mouth twitching to hide a smile even though you couldn't see him and his silence probably should have been a red flag for you, however you don't press any further. Its until the small vibrations of his chuckles and the feel of his chest shaking behind you has you curious as why the man would say such a random statement after sex.

"Namjoon..." Seokjin is full on laughing and before you know it, he's lifting off of you and sliding himself out while making you hiss. Once the joke registers, you find yourself rolling your eyes and you're lifting yourself up as well, wincing from the stickiness between your thighs and that you would need to hurry home fast so you could clean up.

Watching him put himself together, you start to do the same- reaching for your pants to pull them up and you're sending him a disgusted look while fastening your button "Don't Seokjin, please don't say it." You say as you then run your hand up to fix your hair.

Already done, he steps closer to you - sending you a devilish grin that you'd never seen before, the look shocking you in the process and you don't understand why you were still feeling the strange flutter in your stomach, your adrenaline long gone. Suddenly he pulls you closer, a hand tipping under your chin to have you look up at him and then...

" _you really do know how to drive a stick shift in more ways than one."_ He whispers dreamily before cackling in an unattractive manner and you don't think you've ever wanted to punch someone more.

**"I regret having sex with you."**


End file.
